<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights Are For Lonely People by cxstiel_xox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753209">Late Nights Are For Lonely People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstiel_xox/pseuds/cxstiel_xox'>cxstiel_xox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Closeted Castiel (Supernatural), Closeted Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Winged Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstiel_xox/pseuds/cxstiel_xox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam and Eileen go on a hunting trip, Cas, Dean, and Jack stay back at the bunker. all is well, until someone infiltrates the bunker and captures them. they get separated into 2 cells, one with Cas and Jack and one with Dean and a mystery girl. together, they all team up to figure out, What the hell is happening?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights Are For Lonely People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"how long do you think Sam and Eileen will be gone for?" Jack questions.<br/>
"not long, hopefully. we have many, much bigger issues to worry about." Cas sighs.</p><p>"oh give him time," Dean says, walking into the room. "he probably wanted a little bit of space away from all of this Angel and God crap. I don't blame him." he sits down next to Cas at the table, taking a sip of his beer.</p><p>"have you found any cases we can do while we wait?" Jack asks. Cas looks over to the open laptop pushed away from him.<br/>
"nothing out of the ordinary for us."</p><p>Dean groans and sets his drink down.<br/>
"y'know what, lets go somewhere. instead of being stuck in the bunker, waiting for Sam to turn up, let's go on a road trip." his eyes lit up as he stared at Cas.</p><p>Cas smiled warmly at Dean. Jack jumped up excitedly. "a road trip? we haven't done a road trip in forever!" Dean stared at Cas for a moment.<br/>
"Don't get used to it, this doesn't happen often." He tried sounding strict, but really he was excited as Jack was.</p><p>-</p><p>After loading a few snacks and emergency weapons into the backseat of the impala, the three of them set out on a road trip full of adventure!</p><p>Or so they thought...</p><p>The three of them were sitting in the impala, listening to classic rock and enjoying the rapid passing view. Dean and Cas bicker over which rock band is superior, Jack jumping in once in a while to stir the conversation.</p><p>The longer they drive, the less food and beers they have. They eventually end up pulling into a gas station to refill their snacks and the impala.<br/>
"Here's the plan. Cas, go grab some beer and pie from inside, and Jack, refill the gas tank, I need to stop by the bathrooms before we keep going."</p><p>As Dean and Cas walk away towards the gas station, Jack stands by the gas tank, refilling the car.<br/>
After a moment, a middle aged woman walks up to Jack.<br/>
"Excuse me, sir?"<br/>
Jack paused filling the tank and looks over at her. "Hello! Do you need anything?"</p><p>The lady stepped closer to Jack slightly. Jack remained at the pump. "Yes, I do need something..." She pulls out a gun from her back pocket and points of at him. Jack let's go of the fuel muzzle and it drops to the ground. He looks over to the gas station, before getting hit in the head with the blunt side of the gun. Jack quickly falls to the ground, next to the nuzzle.</p><p>The lady quickly sets Jack in the backseat of the impala, then waits behind the fuel pump for the others.<br/>
Eventually, Dean makes his way out of the bathroom. He walks over to the car and sees Jack in the car and the nuzzle on the ground.</p><p>"Jack, you can't just leave it on the ground-"<br/>
Dean gets cut of by the lady grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into the pump. Cas walks out just in time to see the whole scene. He drops the food and runs towards the lady. Without hesitation, the lady whips around and smacks his head on to the car, causing him to go unconscious as well.</p><p>She throws the two quickly into the back of the car and drives off before the witnesses take to action.</p><p>-</p><p>Cas wakes up placed on the ground in a small cell. He quickly sits up and sees Jack near the bars.<br/>
"Jack-?" Cas questions, his voice hoarse. Jack looks over to him.<br/>
"Cas, you're awake!" He scoots over slightly, but stops to rub the side of his face. A large bruise lays on his cheek. He attempts to heal it, the light in his hand glowing softly, but he stops when nothing happens.</p><p>"The cells are woarded, our powers are utterly useless here." Cas groans. He looks around more, observing the area. He immediately becomes worried when he doesn't see Dean in the cell.</p><p>"Dean's in another cell, I believe. The one next to us. He hasn't responded, but I can feel him." Jack responds to Cas's worrying.</p><p>Cas looks up and sees a small barred window connecting the cells together. He goes to stand up to go to it, but is pulled back by chains bolted to the wall. He looks over to Jack, who's chained to the cell bars.</p><p>Moments later, they hear someone walk into the makeshift prison.<br/>
"Well, look who's finally awake!" A female voice calls from down the hallway. She walks down the hall and stops at Jack and Cas's cell. Cas looks at her face and immediately recognizes her.</p><p>"Dumah?" Cas questions. Jack looks between Cas and the now proclaimed Dumah, confused. She chuckles, leaning against the bars.<br/>
"You know, I was only going after the nephilim here, but capturing the boy, you, <em>and </em>Dean Winchester? I'm gonna be <em>rich</em>."<br/>
Cas stares Dumah down as she taunts them.<br/>
"Sorry, got to go, Lucifer is expecting me" she smiles as she brushed her hand across the bars and exits.</p><p>-</p><p>Dean is awoken by being aggressively shaken in his place. He reaches for a gun under his pillow— out of habit— only to find neither a gun nor a pillow. He looks around the room and eventually lands on a girl locked in the cell with him— wait. A cell? Dean immediately realizes he's been captured.</p><p>"Your face looks like your mind is running a mile a minute! Are you alright, Dean?" The girl asks.<br/>
Dean looks up at her.<br/>
"How... How do you know my name?" He asks sternly.</p><p>she stands up and walks over to him.<br/>
"Well, what Angel <em>doesn't </em>know the fabulous Dean Winchester!" She extends out one of her chained-together hands.<br/>
"I'm Tegas, a warrior angel. Or I used to be." She pulls her hand back when Dean shows no sign of putting the effort in to shake her hand.</p><p>"Where are we?" Dean asks, trying to stand up. He stops when he realizes he's chained to the wall, quite like Cas in the other cell.<br/>
"We're in a prison in the basement of a house— I don't know what state, though." Tegas looks up to the barred window connecting the cells.<br/>
"It does seem we have some neighbors, however." She points with both of her hands, with them being chained together.</p><p>Dean looks in the direction she's pointing and scoots as close as he can to it.<br/>
"Hello?! Anybody over there?!" Dean yells towards the window.</p><p>Dean leans closer to the wall, thinking he heard a response. When he realizes its nothing, he moved back to the wall, sighing.<br/>
"I sense an angel in that cell." Tegas speaks up. "and a... Stronger being."<br/>
Dean chuckles. "That's Cas and Jack. Jack's a nephilim."<br/>
Tegas looks at Dean in shock.</p><p>"A.. A nephilim?! And you kept it alive?!"<br/>
Dean looked at her grossly.<br/>
"Of course we did. He's family."<br/>
Tegas looks away, almost ashamed.</p><p>Moments later, they hear footsteps from down the hall. Dean leans up against the wall more, trying to see down the hall.<br/>
As the person walks over, he noticed that she looks vaguely familiar.<br/>
She walks past, completely ignoring their cell.</p><p>They hear the very distant voices of the lady and Cas.<br/>
"...Dumah?!" He hears Cas yell from their cell.<br/>
Dean looks over to Tegas, who's wide-eyed, looking at the barred window.</p><p>not long after, they see Dumah walk past their cell, brushing her hand across the bars, ignoring them once again.<br/>
Tegas turns to Dean.<br/>
"I'm so sorry, Dean. Dumah is planning on gifting Castiel and your.. Nephilim, to Lucifer. Classic Dumah move..." She sighs.</p><p>Dean looks between Tegas and the barred window.<br/>
"What about us? Are we going with them?!" Dean began yelling, terrified of looking Cas and Jack. Tegas shrugs</p><p>Dean sinks back in his spot. He looks up at the barred window with a slight look of concern, but obviously trying to hide it.</p><p>Tegas slides as close as she can to Dean.<br/>
"Hey, it'll be alright, you'll find a way to rescue them. You're Dean Winchester after all!"</p><p>Dean looks to her, then back to the window.<br/>
"Yeah... <em>Dean Winchester</em>..." He mumbled back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>